Xion and the Beast
by dreamninja
Summary: A kingdom hearts version of beauty and the beast
1. Chapter 1

It was late and Ventus and Roxas were sitting by the fire with Vanitas grateful that they weren't out in the horrible blizzard that was going on outside. Then Ven heard something that sounded like a knocking at the door. He ignored it hoping it would stop but it continued.

"Well aren't you gonna answer that"Vanitas snapped.

"Sorry"Roxas said running to get the door. He answered it and was hit in the face with a gust of wind and some snow.

Roxas tried to shield his eyes from the snow but with little success. "Hello"he called.

"May I come in"a shaky voice asked. Roxas squinted and made out the form of a hunched over old woman.

Roxas contemplated letting her in. He feared what Vanitas would do if he let her in but then the lady was giving off this weird vibe that scared him.

"What's taking so long"Vanitas snapped. Roxas turned around and saw Vanitas glaring at him and Ventus behind him.

"This woman wants to come in"Roxas said.

"Sorry to impose but I was caught in this storm I am just seeking shelter for the night in return I can give you this snowflake it's a special snowflake"the woman said.

"No way if I want a stupid snowflake i'll go out in the damn blizzard and get one myself"Vanitas growled.

"I beg you to reconsider your decision"the woman told Vanitas.

"Roxas close the door you're letting the snow in"Vanitas said glaring at the woman. Before Roxas could close the door there was a bright flash of light.

"Vanitas you are cold and selfish now you must be punished"a loud voice boomed.

"Who's there"Vanitas asked squinting to try and find the person the voice belonged to.

"It's me Aqua the enchantress"the voice said. The light faded and in the place of the old woman was a beautiful young woman with blue hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize"Vanitas tried to apologize but the enchantress wouldn't listen.

"Silence you shall pay for your insolence"Aqua said pointing a finger at him. A weird light shot out of it and circled around him,Roxas,and Ventus. It enveloped all three of them and when the light went away Vanitas was a big black wolf and Ventus and Roxas were tan wolves

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer with him just remember he is to blame"Aqua told Roxas and Ventus.

"Just give me a second chance i'll change"Vanitas begged.

"Roxas and Ventus will transform like this once the sun sets every night but for you Vanitas you will stay like this. The only way to break the curse is for you to love and be loved in return before the last of this magical snowflake melts"Aqua said before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"V-Vanitas"Roxas asked.

"Leave me alone"Vanitas growled. Then he bounded up the stairs and took off toward the west wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Xion was currently walking into town to get more medical supplies for her father and food to cook for dinner. As she went through town a lot of people greeted her especially the men. They had a reason to stare she was the prettiest girl in town by far. She had short black hair,beautiful blue eyes,and a smile that made everyone else feel warm inside.

"Good morning Xion"Axel the baker yelled.

"Good morning" she said smiling at him.

She bought some bread from him and moved onto the bookstore.

"Back already"Zexion asked.

"I came to return this book and get a new one"Xion handed him the book and grabbed another.

"That one again but you've read it 2 times this week already"Zexion said.

"I know but it's my favorite"Xion hugged the book and smiled.

"Then keep it"

"Oh no I couldn't"Xion said.

"Of course you can"

"Thank you so much"Xion said hugging Zexion before rushing out of the store. Zexion just shook his head. _What a strange girl._

She was sitting down reading her book when she realized that it had gotten a lot darker.

"Hey Xion got your nose buried in a book like always"a muscular and extremely handsome man said.

"Hello Xemnas"Xion said standing up and moving away from him.

"What do you say to me and you going to the bar and sharing a drink"Xemnas asked slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you Xemnas but I need to be getting home father will be waiting for me"Xion said removing his arm from her shoulder.

"I don't understand why you spend so much time with that old man"Xemnas said.

"He's my father and I love him now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to that 'old man' "Xion said before walking back to her house.

When she got back she was greeted by her father.

"Hey Xion i'm glad you're back I wanted to tell you goodbye before I left"Father said.

"Where are you going"Xion father frowned when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry i'm just going to a doctor's convention i'll be back in a few days"her dad reassured her.

"But you're not as young as you used to be"Xion mumbled as she watched her dad ride away on his horse.

* * *

><p>A few hours later her dad was lost and without a horse since the heartless had scared it away. He walked until he found a castle. He knocked on the door but the door opened on its own so he went inside.<p>

"Hello is anyone home"Father yelled. He thought he heard whispering but no one came out.

"Hello I-"He stopped talking when he broke out in a coughing fit.

"The poor man is sick we have to help him"He heard someone whisper.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I got lost in the woods"Father said moving closer to the sound of the voice.

"Hello sir i'm Roxas and this is Ventus"a boy said stepping out of the shadows.

"Have a seat you must be tired"Ventus said.

"But what if Vanitas finds him"Roxas whispered.

"The man will die if we send him back now we'll just have to hide him until morning. Vanitas won't even notice it's not like he ever comes out of his room"Ventus said.

"Alright i'll make our guest some tea"Roxas said before walking into the other room. When he came back Xion's dad was sitting in Vanitas's chair and had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"What's the meaning of this"someone growled making Xion's father and Ventus turned to see a familiar form at the top of the stairs.

"Vanitas he would have died if we left him outside"Ventus tried to say.

"Come to laugh at the monster well go ahead laugh"Vanitas yelled.

"I-I just got l-lost in the woods"Father tried to explain but Vanitas didn't listen.

"Take him to the dungeon"Vanitas snarled.

"But sir-"

"Now"Vanitas yelled before bounding back up the stairs.

Ventus just sighed "Sorry but if we don't Vanitas might hurt you"


End file.
